


Return

by quake_reign



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: You saw Eobard die and have been mourning him ever since. Somehow, he manages to return to you.





	Return

The sky had just begun to darken, turning a pretty shade of purple as the last warm rays of sun disappeared. A cool breeze drifted through the open window into your cozy but spacious apartment. It would have been a lovely evening if you weren’t so brokenhearted. 

You sat back against the couch as you absentmindedly traced circles around the rim of the empty wine glass in your hand. You felt empty too. It was all you ever seemed to feel anymore, your moods shifting between detached apathy and a deep sadness that would not abate. 

The reason for your misery was that the love of your life was gone. The worst part was that it had happened right in front of you and you hadn’t been able to do anything but watch helplessly when the Black Flash erased Eobard Thawne from existence. 

The Legends had taken you into custody on their ship immediately after but quickly let you go. Even though you’d been on the Legion of Doom’s side, you weren’t very involved with what they did. No, you were just a girl who happened to fall in love with a supervillain and went along for the ride. 

Unbeknownst to the Legends though, you also happened to be a metahuman. You’d briefly considered using that advantage to kill Sara Lance. It was her fault Eobard was gone since she had released the Black Flash. Even with her formidable fighting skills you were pretty sure your powers were enough to take her down. But there would be no point. Killing her wouldn’t bring Eobard back.

Deciding you needed another drink, you nimbly rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen but a sudden noise from behind startled you and caused you to tense up. It sounded like another person, maybe someone had broken in. You lived in a safe neighborhood but you never knew what was going to happen in Central City. Turning around slowly, glowing energy appeared in your hands in case you needed to defend yourself. 

When you saw who it was, your heart almost stopped. Eobard Thawne was standing in your living room, looking very much alive. 

“Hello, darling,” he said, in that familiar dulcet voice of his. “Did you miss me?”

The blonde speedster took a step towards you and you automatically stepped back, frightened and unsure. You had to be going crazy, had to be hallucinating, because as much as you’d wished for this very thing there was no way it could really be happening. 

“Are you going to say anything?” he asked, an almost amused expression on his handsome face. 

“How…this isn’t…I don’t understand. I saw…I saw you die…you can’t be real.”

Eobard smiled, the uncharacteristically gentle smile that smile that he’d always reserved just for you, and closed the distance between you both. He took your hands in his and gave them a soft squeeze. 

“I assure you, love, I am very real.” 

Relief washed over you and you threw your arms around him, holding him as tightly as you could. He pulled you even closer, wrapping you securely in his strong arms. 

“I missed you so much,” you mumbled against his chest, “but how is this possible? How are you alive?”

“Death isn’t as permanent as most people believe,” he said wryly, “especially not for speedsters. When we die, we return to the speed force. Getting out isn’t easy but it is possible. And I fought every day to return to you. You have no idea how badly I missed you.” 

“Oh, I have an idea.”

He kissed you passionately and you smiled against his lips, happy again for the first time in months. You knew now that nothing could keep the two of you apart, not even death.


End file.
